lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Community Tea Party
The community Tea Party is a feature of the Community feature in Housing. After joining a community, the members can choose a time any day to meet up and answer quiz questions together for diamonds. Rules # Tea Party can be sponsored during 07:00-08:00, 12:00-13:00, and 19:00-20:00. When a Tea Party is sponsored, Community members can accept the invitation within one minute. After one or more members accept the invitation, the Tea Party can be started by the inviter or when the countdown finished. The Tea Party cannot be started with single player. # After a Tea Party is started, participants will receive the event Puzzle and their Hints. During the ten-minute puzzle, players can share and discuss their Hints on the Community Bulletin to find out the correct answer. It is getting easier with more Hints! # After the puzzle ends, players for the first participation in Tea Party this week can claim rewards, including: ## Puzzle Rewards: 20 Diamonds for the correct answer or 10 Diamonds for wrong ones. ## Extra Rewards: 10 Diamonds for 2 participants or 20 Diamonds for 3 participants or 30 Diamonds for 4 participants. More participants grant better rewards! Please claim the rewards on time, or they will be cleared at 5:00 every Monday! # Players who have already participated in a Tea Party cannot sponsor one within the week, but they can still participate Tea Parties sponsored by others without rewards. Questions and Answers Warning: Clues and answers may contain spoilers to later chapters. If you don't want to know, don't open the explanation! Information credit Person 1 Please pick the person's name according to clues. # Besiege of Cloud City # Dark Verdict # Hare and March # North Soldier Answer: Nidhogg Expand for explanation. # The clue Besiege of Cloud City refers to Nidhogg's attack on Cloud City in Chapter 15 Besieging Of The Cloud City. # The clue Dark Verdict refers to Nidhogg's special skill Dark Verdict that reduces the opponent's score to 10,000. It is activated by the sword on his waist. He uses this skill in 15-9 Compete with Nidhogg. # The clue Hare and March refers to the fact that Nidhogg gave Yvette a bunny for her birthday in March, detailed in Yvette's dreamland Bunny in March. # The clue North Soldier refers to the fact that Nidhogg is a soldier from the North Kingdom. Person 2 Please pick the person's name according to clues. # Lost memory # Rose and Guns # Whtie Blossom # Gun under Morning Star Answer: Flynn Expand for explanation. # The clue Lost Memory refers to the fact that Flynn lost his memory when he became Shade. # The clue Rose and Guns refers to his gun that shoots roses, detailed in Orlando's dreamland Immortal Glory # The clue White Blossom refers to the fact that Flynn stole the dress White Blossom in 18-9 The gun under Morning Star # Gun under Morning Star refers to the fact that Nikki and her friends first meet Flynn in Chapter 18 Gun under Morning Star. (This chapter had not yet been released on the English Server when the Community Tea Party was implemented.) Person 3 Please pick the person's name according to clues. # Bunny Girl # Family Dragon # Pink hair # The Heiress Answer: Bai Jinjin Expand for explanation. # The clue Bunny Girl refers to the chapter V1: 4-12 Misunderstanding, when her boyfriend Zhong Lizi offended her by sending her away so that he could model his design Bunny Girl. # The clue Family Dragon refers to the fact that her family, Bai, is represented by a dragon. # The clue Pink Hair refers to the fact that Bai Jinjin has pink hair. # The clue The Heiress refers to the fact that she is the heir to the Bai family, one of the Great Four Families Of Cloud. Person 4 Please pick the person's name according to clues. # Fantasy Contest Prelude # Pigeon Kingdom # Purple-hair swordman # Redress the scales Answer: Ace Expand for explanation. # The clue Fantasy Contest Prelude refers to the fact that Nikki first meets Ace in Chapter 9 Styling Contest Prelude. # The clue Pigeon Kingdom refers to the fact that Ace is from Pigeon. # The clue Purple-hair swordman refers to the fact that Ace has purple hair and is a swordsman. Person 5 Choose the name of the person according to the clue. # Cloud Empire # Great Protector # A sword in hand grants a mighty power to carry a heavy weight! # Conquer the World Answer: Yue Qianshuang Expand for explanation. # The clue Cloud Empire refers to the fact that Yue Qianshuang is from Cloud. # The clue Great Protector refers to how Yue Qianshuang protects the Cloud Empire and the Cloud Empress, as mentioned in [[Art of War Event/Story#2 - Jinlin's Change|the Art of War story Jinlin's Change]] # "A sword in hand grants a mighty power to carry a heavy weight!" may refer to the fact that Yue Qianshuang uses a sword to fight, as referred to in [[Art of War Event/Story#1 - Cloud in Flames|the Art of War story Cloud in Flames]] Person 6 Choose the name of the person according to the clue. # Cicia Grand Theater # Phantom Thief Clan # Stage Superstar # Bell Tower Phantom Answer: Sofia Expand for explanation. # The clue Cicia Grand Theater refers to how Nikki and her friends first met Sofia at Cicia's theater, when she was performing 'Candy Witch and Star Sea' with the December Troupe in Chapter 2 Fairy Tale World Lilith # The clue Phantom Thief Clan refers to the fact that Sofia is part of the Phantom Thief family, which she reveals at the end of V1: 3-11 Star Sea. # The clue Stage Superstar refers to her talents in dancing and acting. # The clue Bell Tower Phantom refers to the events of [[Dreamland - Sofia/Blade Waltz|Sofia's Dreamland, Blade Waltz]], in which Sofia meets a mysterious clockmaker in a bell tower. (This story had not yet been released on the English Server when the Community Tea Party was implemented.) Person 7 Choose the name of the person according to the clue. # Call on Nikki # Lilith Kingdom # Royal Member # Gentle Answer: Queen Nanari Expand for explanation. # The clue Call on Nikki refers to how Queen Nanari summoned Nikki to Miraland in Prologue Queen's Shadow # The clue Lilith Kingdom refers to the fact that Queen Nanari is from Lilith. # The clue Royal Member refers to how she is a member of the royal family of Lilith. Person 8 Choose the name of the person according to the clue. # Bar # Iron Rose Corps # Rank 9th # Sexy Answer: Mela Expand for explanation. # The clue Bar refers to how Mela usually hangs out at the bar in Wheat Field, as mentioned in V1: 1-6 Bookish Girl Timi (1). # The clue Iron Rose Corps refers to the fact that Mela is part of the Iron Rose. # The clue Rank 9th tells us that she is ranked 9th in the Iron Rose. # The clue Sexy tells us that Mela prefers a sexy style, which Nikki competes with her over in V1: 1-9 Legendary Iron Rose. Location 1 Please pick the city's name according to clues. # Capital # River Varna # The Monastery in the Rain # Dark Night and Flower Answer: Oren Expand for explanation. # The clue Capital refers to the fact that Oren is the capital city of Pigeon. # The clue River Varna refers to the river that runs through Oren. # The clue The Monastery in the Rain refers to the monastery Nikki and Ransa stay at one rainy night in Volume 2 1-1 Rainy Night. Location 2 Choose the name of the country according to the clue. # Mist Sand Tribe # Worship Gods # Ancient mystery # Primitive Wildness Answer: Republic of Wasteland Expand for explanation. # The clue Mist Sand Tribe lets us know the country is the one where Mist Sand is located. # The clue Worship Gods tells us that the people of the country worship gods. We know people of Wasteland worship gods from 13-3 Bonfire Concert and from the descriptions of the suit Dusk and Dawn. Location 3 Choose the name of the city according to the clue. # Designer's Tea Party # East Coast Area of Lilith # Nidhogg # Rose Holy Land Answer: Wintermount Expand for explanation. # The clue Designer's Tea Party refers to how the Designer's Tea Party is held in Wintermount every year. # The clue East Coast Area of Lilith refers to how Wintermount is located on Lilith's east coast. A map of Lilith can be viewed here: Lilith Kingdom # The clue Nidhogg is about how Nidhogg became famous at Wintermount, at the Designer's Tea Party. # The clue Rose Holy Land is misleading, as Lilith's holy land is located in Hela Vi, not Wintermount. However, Wintermount does have a famous rose garden, which could be what the clue is referring to. Location 4 Choose the name of the place according to the clue. # Affection for Nature # North of Pigeon Kingdom # Simple and Honest People # Tourist Attraction Answer: Heidi Town Expand for explanation. # The clues Affection for Nature and Simple and Honest People are about how the people in Heidi have a deep understanding and love of nature, and live a simple and natural lifestyle. # The clue North of Pigeon Kingdom refers to how Heidi is located in the northern part of Pigeon. A map of Pigeon can be viewed here: Pigeon Kingdom Logic Puzzle 1 Nikki, Suzu, and Timi are playing design game. Who would wear Blue Porcelain-Skirt? # Nobody wears suitable top and dress # They wore Blue Porcelain, River Reed, and Tea-picking Tune respectively # Suzu wore the Blue Porcelain # Timi wore the Tea-picking Tune Answer: Nikki Logic Puzzle 2 Two out five boxes have grilled fish inside and everyone's guessing is half right. Then where is the grilled fish? # Momo: The grilled fish is in the first box, the third box is empty # Nikki: the third box is empty. In the fifth is grilled fish # Suzu: The second box is empty, the grilled fish is in the fifth # Kimi: The fourth is empty, the fish is in the fifth Answer: The first and the third Expand for explanation. This clue cannot be solved using the clues given. According to the rules given, everyone's guess is half right. Nikki's clue says that the third box is empty, which is false, and that the fifth box has fish, which is also false. Logic Puzzle 3 Only one person lied in the clue, then who is the secret one that helped Nikki clean her Home? # Kimi: I'm not that bored to do that # Momo: If Annabel cleaned the house, Suzu must be helping # Annabel: Though it sounds crazy, I think it might be Kimi # Suzu: I didn't do it. Momo is too lazy to do it too Answer: Kimi Expand for explanation. We know one person is lying, and everyone else is telling the truth. There is a contradiction between Annabel and Kimi, where Kimi says she didn't, and Annabel says she did. We know from this that one of them must be the one who is lying. If Annabel is lying, we need to figure out who cleaned it. If Annabel is lying, we also know everyone else is telling the truth. Suzu says that neither she nor Momo did it, and Kimi says that she didn't do it, so we know it isn't one of those three. That means that if Annabel lied, Annabel must have been the one to clean the house. However, Momo says that if Annabel cleaned the house, Suzu must be helping. We already know in this scenario that Suzu didn't help. Therefore, Annabel can't be lying because it means that there is no valid answer. If Annabel can't be lying, that means she is telling the truth and Kimi must be lying. Therefore, Kimi cleaned the house. Logic Puzzle 4 Nikki, Momo, Kimi and Bobo ordered different drinks. According to clues, who ordered the orange drink? # Nikki: My drink is not watermelon flavored # Momo: Kimi will certainly order the Apple drink! # Kimi: Watermelon is my dish, nor Bobo's # Bobo: I have no interest in orange, but someone ordered the Orange drink. Answer: Nikki Expand for explanation. Kimi's clue seems to be missing a word. It is intended to say "Watermelon is not my dish, nor Bobo's". With this, we can solve the puzzle. First, we know that Kimi got apple from Momo's clue. We know that Nikki, Kimi, and Bobo all did not get watermelon, meaning that Momo was the one to get watermelon. Since we know Kimi and Momo's drinks, we need to decide between Nikki and Bobo who got orange. Since Bobo says she has no interest in orange, that means it must have been that Nikki ordered the orange drink. (We don't know what Bobo got, since there are only three flavors in the puzzle.) Logic Puzzle 5 Only one person lied in the clue, then who is the secret one that ate Momo's grilled fish? # Annabel: I think Bobo ate it # Bobo: Definitely not me! # Kimi: Momo ate it himself! # Suzu: Haha, maybe Kimi ate it secretly~ Answer: Bobo Expand for explanation. This clue doesn't seem to be solvable with the clues we get. We first see a contradiction between Annabel and Bobo. Annabel says that Bobo did eat it, while Bobo says she didn't. One of them must be lying. That means that Kimi and Suzu would be telling the truth. However, both of them have their own theories on who ate it. They can't both be telling the truth. Logic Puzzle 6 Yoko, Momo and Debbie share a bowl of grilled fish, who will eat more? # Momo touched its belly and felt satisfied. # Momo ate five # Yoko frowned and said she didn't want to eat. # Debbie ate two Answer: Momo Logic Puzzle 7 If Ransa, Mela and Debbie compete in styling, who is more likely to win? # They compete in scholar style. # Mela is good at Sexy style. # Debbie is good at scholar style. # Ransa is good at sacrifice style. Answer: Debbie Logic Puzzle 8 A painting of Père David's deer is left in Nikki's house. Only the painter can tell lies. Who is the painter? # Kimi, 'It looks like Momo painting.' # Momo, 'It's like Toto's painting. She used to paint an ugly grilled fish.' # Bai Jinjin said, 'I haven't been to Nikki's house recently.' # Toto, 'Momo was talking nonsense. How could I paint on Nikki's wall.' Answer: Momo Expand for explanation. Every character claims that they were not the one to paint it. However, only two painters suggest who might have done it. Kimi says that Momo painted it, while Momo says that Toto painted it. They can't both be telling the truth. Therefore, we know that one of them lied. Kimi cannot be the one who lied, because that would mean that Momo is telling the truth. However, if Momo is telling the truth, that would mean Toto is the one who painted it. Toto can't be the painter, because the painter has to also be the person who lied. Therefore, we can deduce that Momo lied and Momo is the painter. ru:Чаепитие Category:Home